Twilight Town Stories
by Heraldofthetwilight
Summary: Two gangs control Twilight Town: The heartless and the Nobodies. A confession of love will alter the two gang's hate forever. RoxasXAxel. RikuXSora. Rated M for later content Yes, I posted this before BUT i re-wrote it slightly
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter One-**Turf Wars

Disclaimer: I don't not own any part of Kingdom Hearts/Disney, if I did somethings would be different. This is purely fan-based! I do however offical own the character "Shadow". Dibs! Ha! Anyways... please send reviews so I can get better! Don't flame me...it's not nice.

_I'll never forget my first day as a heartless. I was still young and was of the lowest rank, a shadow._

Standing on the grey sand below me were 12 boys. Each boy was about 14 years or so old, same as me. Staring down at them gave me a feeling of vertigo from the stadium seating.

Each of the boys wore long black cloaks that swept genteelly over their small statur and covered their faces. The hood of each cloak was decorated with two bright, yellow eyes. All of the boys where hunched over, their hands clenched tightly. Each of the 12 where on the bottom of the Heartless's gang hierarchy, shadow class, same as me.

Behind the 12 boys proudly stood a taller boy of the same age with armor on and a shining sword in his hand. He was a rank higher, a Soldier Heartless. His smirk was easily visible from under his visor.

Across from the 13 members of the Heartless gang where 13 more boys, and a few girls, in slick white leotards. They each had a strange hood on that came up from both the back of their leotards and front neckline, ending in a unzipped opening that looked mildly like a cruel grin. All of the Nobodies stood several inches taller then the Heartless and jumped eagerly from foot to foot.

"Ummm...sir? Will the Shadows be ok? I mean...ummm...they have 13 enemies from the same cast fighting them." I asked the fat man wearing the red-blue outfit of a general sitting next to me. He didn't look at me but simple stroked his bulbous chin with his fat fingers.

"Could've sworn I done told you ta call me Mister Pete." He said as he watched the fight with slitted, black eyes.

A roar came from all sides of the coliseum. Anger resonated from my gang's side while joy from the Nobodies. Looking down I saw that one of the Shadows had run headlong into the Nobodies alone and was now being beaten down.

Looking back I apologetically said "Sorry Mister Pete. It's just that I just move to Twilight Town and well...I'm still getting used to it."

"S'all right," he said as he gave me a harsh slap on the back, " Listen now those Nobodies are just nobodies, even for their own gang. Their Dusks ya see? That there is the lowest class of Nobody. You'd know a higher class nobody either by his magic, because they lover their magic somethin awful, or because they look like them over there." He said as he pointed one sausage sized finger at the 13 teens sitting on the other sided of the Coliseum. Each of the 13 wore tapered black trench coats and sat on tall white collums that ranged randomly at different levels, obviously another sign of rank.

"Those are the best of the best of the Nobodies. From top to bottom its: Mansex... I mean Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, lots of Xs with theses here guys, Vexen, Lexaues, Zexion, Saix, Axel and finally Roxas. See each of them with Xs... like it's a requirement or something. That there boy with the blonde hair is Roxas he's our Sora's little brother." Pete said, pointing at a trench coated boys that sat on one of the lower collums.

Pete jumped up, thrusting his flabby fists towards the sky, in response to the Soldier marching across the field and cutting down two Dusks with one slice. Many other Heartless joined Pete in celebration.

"Mister Pete...umm...who's Sora?" I asked.

Pete looked down, frozen in mid-celebration, with jaw dropped, as if I had just been the first to tell him he was fat in all these years.

"Wait a sec. No-one done taught you who your superiors are yet?" He asked, slowly sitting down as if in physical pain.

I shook my head, my hood not fully following.

"Well then let me show ya," He said as he spun around and began to point out people sitting higher up. "Well..lets see here... There's Mickey, or as he likes to be called "King" and Minnie his "queen". Err...Donald, our best mage and Walt, our best knight but you can just call him "Goofy". Then there's Leon and Cid, special cases on their own. Aladdin is our best thief. My lovely Malificent. Ah, then there's Xehnohart, he done be Xemnas's kid brother." Pete said with a thumb jerk over toward collums sitters, "Then there's our fighting trio: Kiari, Riku and Sora." He said as finished pointing towards a short teen with caramel brown hair and crystal blue eyes wearing silver-blue and white jacket over a red shirt and dark blue jeans with several yellow belts and such.

With a loud thud, due to the deadly silence in the coliseum, the last of the Dusks fell to the Soldier's blade. The nearby gates lifted and a flood of Dusks, and several other Nobodies, rushed out to drag the wounded away. My whole side burst out into celebration, Mister Pete jumping happily with fists raised.

The Soldier, along with the still standing Shadows, walked towards the center of the coliseum field where a tall man stood. His hair was electric blue and stood wildly, giving the appearance of flames. Only his jutting chin took attention away from his hair. With a smile the tall adult pulled a microphone from out of his black, skull-brooched, tunic.

"Well ladies and gents, once again the Heartless win! You know what that means: They get turf control of the southeast part of the beach! But I just spoke to the gang leaders and they have both called for a new match! Whats on the stakes you ask? Well it will be the Heartless's new territory along with...the south western beach! And what pray-tell will the Nobodies give up if they loose? The rest of the beach! That's right! The whole beach is up for turf grabs in this final match! And remember: You'll only see this where? At my Coliseum! Hade's Underworld Coliseum!" The blue hair man, Hades, shouted, "Now then... who will be fighting you ask? Well, I give you for the Heartless team:"

"Sora and Riku!!" Hades roared as the caramel haired teen walked out from the Heartless gate. Behind him came a tall, silver haired teen with a black wife-beater under a white and yellow vest on that mismatched his baggy blue jeans and steely tennies. In both their hands were swords, one looked like a huge key and the other like a black and red bat-wing.

"And for the Nobodies? Roxas and Axel!!"Hades bellowed as two more teen stepped out. A hush fell, certainly because everyone had just realized that the two brother were going to have to fight. The short teen, dirty blonde teen Pete had pointed out before walked out with a similar key-blade in his had. Roxas was followed by another teen that was almost as tall as Riku. His body was lanky, which was clear because the tight tapering on the trench-coat. No-one ever focused on Axel's lanky form because of the fiery spikes that severed as his hair and the bladed equally red chakras that he wielded.

As Hades left the field, Pete turned to me with a wide, bucked toothed grin and said "Oooooh this is gonna be good."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2: Love wars**

Disclaimer: I don't not own any part of Kingdom Hearts/Disney, if I did somethings would be different. This is purely fan-based! I do however offical own the character "Shadow". Dibs! Ha! Anyways... please send reviews so I can get better! Don't flame me...it's not nice. Oh also we'll be jumping P.O.V.s( Points of View) a lot so just read the bold to figure out which P.o.v. it is.

**Shadow's P.o.v.**

After Hades finally rushed off the field silence permiated the collisuem. I held my breath as I watched the four fighters size each other up. Riku was the first to move, throwing his sword at Axel's two tiwrling chakra's. This was quickly followed by the ring of the two key-blades slamming against each other. Axel threw Riku away and off balances with a quick swing, which was followed by a series pounding, hammer-like attacks against the bat-wing. The Nobodies began to cheer as Riku was forced to kneel after the barrage. Nearly everyone ignored the stalemate the two brothers where in, each matchin blows

Shooting his foot out Riku barely missed tripping Axel while he pushed himself away. A smirk cross his tanned face which matched the twinkle in his eyes, the only strange thing was that those eyes weren't focused on Axel.

**Riku's P.o.v**

Ever since the start of the fight I'd been distracted by Sora. As he rushed at his brother he just looked _so_ cute! His caramel spikes bouncing with each step Even his determined, fighting face has that sweet sparkle that makes him so loveable.

I just want to ignore the fight and kiss him...wait I'm fighting!

I snap back into focus and find myself under Axel's weapons, mt Souleater held infront of me like a bar. So far my fighter's instincts have protected me but now I need to stay focused. Axel is a dangerous enough opponent and he hasn't even used any fire magic, and I know damn well that he's a pyro. As I look past my sword I follow Axel's moss green eyes, which are looking over at Roxas and Sora!

How dare he look at my man!

I kick out from under him, hoping to catch his leg at the sametime, sadly I miss. Standing up I prepare for a charge, my teeth grinding

Then I saw Sora again. God, his every move hypnotised me. Every swing of his Keyblade entised me. I knew I couldn't keep these feelings in much longer. I _had_ to tell him after the fight.

The fight! Crap why do I keep forgetting that I'm fighting right now? I look around for Axel. He's not here...where is he? There next to the pillar. Why are his arms outstreched like that? Oh no. He's focusing for an attack. Gotta to follow his eyes, they'll tell me who he's attacking.

Sora...No!

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Roxas...you're going to loose. I mean come-on I've had _way, way_ more experience than you. Tell ya what: Stop fighting and I'll buy us both Sea Salt Ice cream!" I say with a smile across my lips as our indentical blades clang for the umptinth time. I can see the determination in Roxas's blue eyes.

"Come off it Sora. You'll do that even if I keep fighting." Roxas says, a wicked smile cross his face. Damn, he knows me too well.

"Yeah true...but it's only cause I feel sorry for beating you so badly." I reply with the same smile dancing on my lips, our blades canceling out again, "So Café Avalanche then?"

"You know it." he replies as he rolls under my attack, just like Mulan showed him.

Before I can make another attack I catch something out of the corner of my eye. From near the pillars comes a huge ball of red and golden flames. Pulling the keyblade up for protection I know is stupid, the fireball is a larger then my whole body. I watch as the ball hit and the flames release incredible heat all over my body. I fall into blackness.

**Shadow's P.o.v.**

The ball of flames engulfs Sora in a heartbeat. The colisuem's silence is only intterupted by it's roar. As the blaze dies the Nobodie's side bursts into cheers and whistles. Riku slowly gets up, having thrown his body harshly just to avoid Axel's attack. Both Axel and Roxas are walking towards the Nobodies gate, their weapons only loosely hanging from their hands.

Riku knows what everyone knows: they've lost. Realizing this he leaves his blade on the sand and runs towards Sora.

"Come-on kid. Let's go. Ain't no reason fer us ta stick around." Pete says resentfully as he throws his bulky body off of the white bleachers, who in turn give a thankful moan.

"Where are we going si...Mister Pete?"

"To Avalanche Café. It's a nuetral spot in the middle of town. Good food there. Lot of the gangs go there ta cool off...I'll buy ya a drink, k?" He says without looking back at me. We leave with the rest of the Heartless. The last thing I see is Riku walking towards our gate with a knocked out Sora drapped over his shoulder.

**Axel's P.o.v.**

"Yeah!! We did it, buddy!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I walk behind Roxas. Most people think I do this to show off how much taller I am then him but really its so I can get a view of his ass, which always brings a smile to my face.

"You did a great job with that fireball." Roxas says with a giggle, "Man, I can't believe I couldn't knock down Sora. I mean I've done so much training recently. Besides he's only got half the talent I've..." Roxas states as a he launches into one of his "why I'm better then Sora" rants. If he weren't so hot I wouldn't zone out and only say "U-huh" and "Well, I don't know." as we march down the grey hallway towards my reward: the locker-rooms.

I'll be forever indebted to Mansex for making it mandatory we shower after every match.

"...and thats why I want you in my mouth." He says as he opens the locker-room doors and I finally zone in.

Wait...What? Oh-my-god! Did he just say that?! Thank god this cloak covers me so well. Ok...maybe I'm hearing things..._play it cool dammit! _

"What?" I ask innocently

"Oh come on Axel. I know you've wanted my body ever since we met. Well he's your chance." He says, pushing off his cloak and pulling off his white shirt.

Crap! When did he know? Who told him? I bet it was Cloud. Bastard! I'll kill him! Grrrrrr...wait...that smile...

He starts laughing! He was joking!! Oh my god I'm going to burn him! BURN HIM!!

"Ahahaha! Priceless! Oh shit Axel you should have seen your face!" He says as he pushes all but his boxers off and jumps into the shower.

Ok...now its offical. I have to tell him or...

**Riku's P.o.v.**

...I'm going to explode and do something I regret.

Sora is sitting under the shower, scrubbing his burns with soap. He had awoken soon after we got into the locker-room. I walk past him, feeling the warm water splash on my skin. I look down and see his wet body, only different from my fantasies because of the red marks marring his skin. I try not to react in anyway. Must not react...wet boxers show too much.

God...he's so cute...I just want to press him against the tiled wall and...

NO! He's my friend...my love. Just being near him is enough if I would loose him otherwise. I face my shower and turn it onto the coldest setting.

"Hey sora..." I say trying not to face him, "...you really worried my today. You have to be more careful. I can't loose you."

He looks up at my with his goofy smile

"Riku, chill. Your making it out as if we were sweethearts or something." He cheerfully says as I swallow all my pride. I turn towards him shivering, but not from the cold water on my spine.

"Sora...thats what I'm trying to tell you..."

**Axel's and Riku's P.O.V. **

"...I love you"

He looks at me with those blue eyes. They're shocked. I know almost immideatly what will happen next but I don't want accept it.

"Don't..." I can't even finish before he runs out of the showers. His feet pounding against the ground and my heart.

I hear him throw on his clothes and throw the door open.

"No..."

I failed...he's left me...all alone.

I slump against the wall and cry, its all I can do now, all I can do.


End file.
